


Gion's Golden Hour

by abaranthion



Series: 5.5 Golden Week [5]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Come Shot, Frottage, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Nipples, POV First Person, Sleep, Somnophilia, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaranthion/pseuds/abaranthion
Summary: The only way Gion feels he can express his feelings is when he's pretending to sleep.





	Gion's Golden Hour

2017-05-01  
11.00 PM  
Gion

I can’t believe I got away with that ‘Ultra Super Try’ thing. After picking him up by the head and driving him onto his futon, Tree Trunk still believed I was asleep! He hadn’t even tried to jab me away.

Did that mean he liked me? I think he liked me. I hoped he did. Cos I liked him. And I didn’t wanna risk just coming out and asking him.

I was clinging onto his back while he was on all fours after Ebumi had come back in. I let my hand go limp to slip down Iwashi’s leg and “accidentally” get caught in the leg of his boxers. But my elbow brushed his waist, and I think it must have tickled him because the next thing I knew I was wedged in the gap between our futons with Tree Trunk on top of me, collapsed from my touch on his side.

‘Oh Gion,’ he said. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Help!’ I mumbled in a sleep-talking style and flailed my limbs, ‘Man overboard!’

I felt Iwashi’s hands hold my wrists. ‘C’mon, sailor,’ he said and yanked me up.

I fell straight onto his chest. I could feel his breath on my hair as he looked down at me.

He said, ‘Gion? I wish you were awake.’

So I could get off him? So we could fool around? I couldn’t be sure, so carried on pretending to sleep.

‘Thanks, captain,’ I said and immediately regretted it when I heard Tree Trunk sigh and look away. Shit, he must have thought I was dreaming about Sekizan!

I had to make sure Iwashi knew it was him I liked, not our captain. ‘Time to climb the mast,’ I said, ‘No, the big one, like a tree trunk.’ I worried that was too blatant and Iwashi would realize I was really awake, but I felt his hands rest on my hip as he turned back to me.

‘It’s so tall,’ I said, wrapping my arms around Iwashi. ‘Tie the rope around me for the climb.’

‘Like this?’ Tree Trunk asked, enveloping me in his long arms.

‘Tighter,’ I commanded the shipmates of my fake dream.

Iwashi hugged me closer. Through his T-shirt I could feel his nipple on my cheek. I rubbed against it as I moved my head to nod, ‘Uh-huh. Ready to overcome the tree trunk.’

I held onto his shoulders and began pulling myself up his body and lowering back down again, rubbing against him with the repeated action.

‘This is harder than I thought,’ I mumbled, only after saying it realizing how fitting it was; my dick had gotten stiff. He must be able to feel the boner, right?

I stopped my grinding to reposition my hands and stop myself getting too excited too quickly.

‘This netting will help my climb,’ I justified holding onto the hem of Tree Trunk’s T-shirt. I continued ‘climbing’, inching the T-shirt up in increments with each brush against his body.

Each brush felt like electricity coursing through me. My fingers tingled as I pushed Iwashi’s T-shirt up to his collarbone. I let my cheek caress his naked pecs and rest on his nipple, feeling the warmth of his skin as he held me in his arms, his breathing a steady flutter while mine was becoming more ragged and throaty.

This had to be a dream, right? I was still too scared to reveal I was awake. I couldn’t risk opening my eyes. I imagined seeing his angelic face – eyes shining with happy tears – looking at me lovingly.

Oh, crap. ‘I’m getting close,’ I voiced my concern at my imminent orgasm. ‘Just get this rope over... here,’ I muttered while lifting Tree Trunk’s T-shirt over his head, leaving it bunched behind his neck and around his armpits.

I moved up to rub against Iwashi’s side, holding his head against mine. The feel of his ribs on my dick was incredible. I couldn’t wait any longer.

I buried my face in his neck and breathed, ‘I’m nearly there.’ I pulled the front of my boxers down and pressed into him, ‘Just a little f...’

I came.

My whole body shook as my mouth opened in a silent o, pressed into Sumiaki’s neck.

The strength drained from me, I held Sumiaki for a blissful moment.

Eventually I raised my head in front of his and slowly opened my eyes.

‘Sumiaki,’ I whispered.

Eyes shut, he didn’t respond.

‘Tree Trunk?’ I said a little louder and tapped his shoulder. He didn’t move.

He’d fallen asleep?!

That was it then. There’s no way Tree Trunk could like me if he could sleep during that. Dammit.

I bent down to kiss him. Leaving a drop of moisture on his cheek from my tear-filled eyes, I moved away and back to my futon. Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [my tumblr](https://abaranthion.tumblr.com/post/166658365873/all-out-55-golden-week-ch-5-nsfw)  
> 


End file.
